The Things We Do For Cake
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toadette comes over to Bowser Jr.'s place to get some cake. But the results don't turn out good...
1. Chapter 1

**The Things We Do For Cake**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Another fanfic with Toadette and Bowser Jr., ladies and gentlemen. Gotta love these two kids, folks. Gotta love these two.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Toadette yawned as she got out of bed and headed downstairs. She headed straight to the doorway, opening the door to see that she got mail.

"Hey... I got a letter!" Toadette exclaimed with glee as she grabbed the mail, looking through it frantically. She grabbed a letter and began reading it aloud. "Dear pesky plumbers... wait a minute, this isn't the right letter!"

Tossing that certain infamous letter aside, Toadette grabbed another letter, satisfied as she found the right one, which was colored blue. "Here it is! A-herm..." Clearing her voice, Toadette read the letter in a somewhat deeper tone. "Hey, I got some cake. Come over for some." Toadette licked her lips as she rubbed her growling stomach with delight. "Sounds yummy!"

Later, Toadette headed to Bowser Jr.'s small rainbow colored fort nearby the huge waterfalls of Seaside Hill, her hads behind her back innocently as she asked cutely, "...So where's the cake?"

Bowser Jr. stared oddly at Toadette, his arms by his side. "Wait... hold on... you, you actually came all the way here for it?" Him being baffled was an understatement.

Toadette nodded as she giggled, revealing her hands to Bowser Jr. "Duh! Now where is it, silly?"

Bowser Jr. sighed as he shrugged, briefly closing his eyes. "I'm afraid... your effort is fruitless."

Toadette blinked several times, tilting her head to the right. "The cake has no fruit?"

Bowser Jr. slapped his forehead as he wrapped his right arm around Toadette, beginning to explain, "No, Toadette, it means that-"

Suddenly, three angry Shy Guys thieves came in, all wearing black cloaks over their red coats. They pointed at Toadette and Bowser Jr. with freezing guns. "FREEZE!"

"Oh crap, it's the cops!" Toadette screamed in shock as she began trembling with fright.

Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes as he scoffed at Toadette. "No, you idiot, it's just some random goons here to take the cake."


	2. Chapter 2

"You said there wasn't any cake!" Toadette shouted to Bowser Jr. in dismay as she gave him a glare.

Bowser Jr. closed his eyes as he gritted his teeth. "Yeah well, I lied! Big whoop!"

Toadette gasped, her lips trembling as she got angrier with Bowser Jr. "You big meanie!"

The thief Shy Guy leader walked up to both Toadette and Bowser Jr., pointing his freezing gun at them. "Shut up! Just give us the cake and we can get this over with!"

Bowser Jr. snarled at them as he went to fetch the cake. "Yeah yeah... bunch of butt munchers, the lot of ya..." He came back, handing a huge, deliciously brown, chocolate flavored cake to the Shy Guy thieves. "Here."

"Wait, why is this chocolate?" One of the two lesser Shy Guy thieves asked.

Bowser Jr. narrowed his eyes. "That's what you wanted, dumbass."

"Really?" The third Shy Guy thief replied as he placed his hand on his chin.

Bowser Jr. nodded as he placed his hands on his hips, a smirk across his face. "Yes. And I'm a big smelly butthead."

"I'm a big smelly butthead." The leader Shy Guy thief repeated, snapping back into his senses as he flailed his arms frantically. "HEY!"

Bowser Jr. laughed as he quickly hid into his spiky green shell, ricocheting the three Shy Guy thieves down as he popped back out, grabbing the cake. "Old Jedi Mind Trick, how I love ya." He told himself as he grabbed the cake, looking at Toadette and shouting to her, "Come on, let's get going!"

Toadette nodded as she followed Bowser Jr. into the dense forest nearby towards the north, running as fast as they could to lose the three Shy Guy thieves.

The leader got up, and he noticed the disappearing figures of Bowser Jr., Toadette, and the cake. He slapped his other two partners, pointing at the forest. "What are you idiots standing for? Get him!"

Bowser Jr. glanced back, to see the barely visible Shy Guy thieves just running towards them. He felt determined as he grabbed Toadette's right arm, going a tad faster as he yelled to her, "Come on, Toadette! We're outta here!"

"Junior, n-not so fast!" Toadette screamed as she felt like jello, bulleting through the thick, dense forest, with the chocolate cake in tow, no less.


	3. Chapter 3

As Bowser Jr. and Toadette bulleted through the forest, the chocolate cake Bowser Jr. was holding accidentally fell down, splattering into several pieces. Briefly looking at it, and then at each other, Bowser Jr. and Toadette turned towards the west, still running as fast as they could. When they both felt that they ran far enough, the two young characters climbed up a nearby maple oak tree, nestling within the highest part of the tree. Popping their heads out from the bright green leaves, Bowser Jr. and Toadette looked at each other after looking down to see if anyone was nearby.

"So what was that all about?" Toadette asked angrily as she folded her arms, wanting to know what just happened. "Come on, give me the truth."

Bowser Jr. rubbed his right shoulder as he sighed, shaking his head as he knew he couldn't avoid the question forever. Looking up at Toadette, he tried his best to explain, as he opened up his arms, "Well... fine, then. You see, those stupid losers were threatening me for no friggin' reason, so I said I'll give them a cake. Next thing I know, you show up."

"Yeah, cause I want cake!" Toadette pouted as she dropped her arms by her side, fuming by the minute.

Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Well you obviously got the wrong letter then."

Toadette screamed as she grabbed Bowser Jr. by the neck, shaking him frantically. "I did not! It came to my house, and that's what urged me to come over to you!"

Bowser Jr. slapped Toadette's arms off of him, catching a minute to catch his breath as he replied to Toadette, his hands on his scaly hips, "Oh really? Then explain why I had no cake for you."

Toadette took a brief moment to realize this, and tears began forming in her eyes as her lips trembled. "You... you don't like me!" She began to sniffle as she rubbed her eyes with her hands, about to cry.

Bowser Jr. groaned as he slapped his forehead. "Wait wait, please don't cry..."

Toadette began crying loudly, so loud enough that it shook the entire forest. Bowser Jr. screamed as he fell out from the safe confinements of the tree, landing on his head on the muddy ground. Sadly for him, the three Shy Guy thieves found him, taking him into their hands as they headed southward. After crying for two minutes straight, Toadette stopped, sniffling as she looked around, to see that Bowser Jr. was not there.

"Uh oh..." Toadette mumbled as she placed her hands on her face, shaking her head in dismay as she realized what she has done. "I didn't want Bowser Jr. to disappear on me..."

* * *

Bowser Jr. groaned as he was tied to a rock, about to be pushed over a large waterfall, the three Shy Guy thieves looking down at him. "Aw shit. How do I get myself out of this one?"

"You don't." The three Shy Guys replied as they laughed.

Bowser Jr. growled, failing at attempting to claw his way out. "Oh, for Pete's sakes!"

"Did someone call me?" Pete from Disney randomly stated as he arrived.

"Not you, Pete!" Bowser Jr. snarled. Pete went away, sad and depressed, as Bowser Jr. continued complaining. "And why does every friggin' chapter break off in a stupid cliffhanger like this?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Shy Guy leader slapped Bowser Jr. across the face, having no patience whatsoever. "Come on! We don't have all day. Literally, this is like a thousand words, we got much better things to do."

Bowser Jr. gritted his teeth, spitting at the Shy Guy leader. "Excuse the author for trying to put an effort into actually writing today! Not only is he writing a lot, but he also has his English class in college!"

The three Shy Guys paused as they looked oddly at each other, then back at Bowser Jr.

"Wait... this author goes to college?" The Shy Guy on the left stated, rubbing the back of his head.

Silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...That's... that's..." The Shy Guy on the right started, snickering as he held his right hand on his stomach. "So pathetic... so sad!"

They then laughed heartily.

"This is getting us nowhere..." Bowser Jr. groaned as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. He then heard a cry, looking up, to see Toadette swinging from the forest, landing in front of him and the Shy Guy thieves, much to his surprise. "What the - you came to rescue me, Toadette!"

Toadette winked at Bowser Jr. as she turned to the Shy Guys, pointing at them. "I'm going to give you something to chew about!" She then opened up her front pouches, tossing pieces of chocolate cake at the Shy Guys. The Shy Guys stumbled backwards as they fell into the raging cold water, falling down the waterfall as they screamed!

"Our cake! Not even one slice..." The Shy Guy leader muttered as he and his two comrades disappeared under the thundering waves.

Bowser Jr. laughed as he was freed from the rock by Toadette, giving her a hug followed by a high five. He turned to the waterfall, his hands on his hips as he looked down and laughed proudly. "Yeah, well eat it, dirtface!"

* * *

After the waterfall crisis, Bowser Jr. and Toadette were walking down southwards, the sun setting, causing the sky to create a beautiful red orange view.

"So... about that cake you promised..." Toadette mentioned as she giggled, winking at Bowser Jr. as she had her hands crossed behind her back.

Bowser Jr. sighed as he tossed his hands in the air. "Oh come on, first you get all prissy, then you get depressed, now you want me to bake you a cake?"

Toadette squealed with delight as she bounced up and down, doing so in Bowser Jr.'s face, being highly energetic. "Yes! I'm totally warrant of it! Gimme cake, gimme cake, gimme cake!"

"...Oh boy." Bowser Jr. groaned as he face palmed himself, knowing that this wouldn't end well.

**THE END**


End file.
